


Hypnotized

by mizzmarie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, Crime Fighting, F/M, Girl Power, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzmarie/pseuds/mizzmarie
Summary: Milan Meyers, a young girl in search of a remedy for her powerful affliction, seeks out Spiderman. Turns out he was closer than she expected. She journeys through highs and lows, but in the end, she must make a decision. Will she surrender her powers or will she choose to be a hero?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note that, this Fanfiction takes place during Spiderman: Homecoming. I would also like to point out that since I have added a character to the Marvel Universe, some events and relationships will take place, and some will be altered.

I had always heard the voices. Little indistinguishable whispers and comments. Every voice unique, but some louder than others. I didn’t know hearing voices was abnormal until I was nine. I did a research project on schizophrenia, I quickly realized hearing voices was not a good thing. It wasn’t until about six months later that I realized, the voices weren’t inside my head, the voices were inside the minds of others. I began to pay attention to the little whispers that had been like the white noise of my life. I noticed they were louder when people approached and quieter when people walked away. They were the voices of those around me and related to whatever the situation at hand was. I was eleven when I uncovered what I could do to other people. It was simple, I could make them do whatever I wanted. 

It seems great, right? I had the opportunity to get anything my heart desired, know people's secrets, I could have control over a human being itself, but it’s not what I wanted. There is always a downside. There is never silence. Sometimes, I hear bad thoughts too. Really bad ones, things that would scar a person if they are said out loud. I had no want to be a hero. No desire to prove my worth. I just wanted to go one day without hearing everything, and without having to hide it. That was the worst part, hiding it.


	2. Queens, New York

“Wake up!” A voice yelled in my ear. I opened one eye to see my brother leaning over me. He smiled widely. “Wake up, Milly.” He said grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. 

I swatted his hands away. I was in the backseat of the car, curled up against the door, trying to catch some sleep. It was still dark out, and the air was blowing on my face just right, I could have slept for hours more. 

“Where is mom?” I ask, yawning. I heard his thoughts in my head, but I had gotten pretty good at blocking it out. I tried my best not to read people’s minds, it always made me feel dirty. Now, everyone else’s thoughts just sounded like gibberish.

“She’s already gone inside.” He replied and began to fidget with a rubber band. He looped it around his finger, making a little slingshot, and pointed it at me. 

“Elliot,” I warned, “don’t you dare.” 

He grinned and brought the rubber band closer to me. I tried to grab it, but he moved his hands away quickly. I reached for it again, now sitting fully up, he began to laugh. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the glass of the car door. I looked up to see my mom, her slightly weathered face, green eyes, and blonde hair, motioning for us to leave the car. Elliot looked a lot like her, except he had freckles all over his face. He scurried out of the car and went to the trunk.  
As I stepped out of the car, I was able to take in my surroundings for the first time. Queens, New york. Our apartment building was buried between other brick buildings in various states, some parts covered in graffiti, and others seemed to have been scrubbed clean recently. There was a loud roar of cars in the distance, and I could see the lights from the City. It was all very different, a weird kind of serene. 

“Milan.” My mom called. I turned to see her holding a box out for me. I grabbed it, it was heavier than I expected, and almost dropped it. “Follow me, I’ve got the key. We are on the 5th floor, will you be able to hold that?” 

“I think so,” I said adjusting my grip. I began to follow her to the brick building on the end. Unfortunately, my muscles had a spasm and the box slipped from my hands. I sighed and looked down at the box which had flipped on its side. I pried my fingers underneath the edge and flipped it right-side up, and with a great effort was able to pick the box up again. I looked up and noticed my mom and brother had gone into the building without me. I began to walk slowly towards my new apartment.

Shit. I heard it, loud and clear. Just that word, Shit. Except I couldn’t tell if I really heard it or if it was someone's thoughts. Immediately after there was a shuffling down an alleyway between two buildings. My breath hitched and I looked into the inky blackness of the alley, nothing. I decided not to stay, and practically ran to the apartment. My hands gripping the box so hard my fingers turned red. Once I was inside, I let out a breath of relief and discomfort. I had entered the first floor and to my left stood typical black iron staircases, to my right was a silver elevator. I opted out of thirty minutes of pain and took the elevator to the fifth floor. 

I stepped out onto my floor. The hallway went pretty far in either direction and I didn’t know the apartment number. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the voices.  
I am hungry. I can’t find my homework. I am going to fail. Where is the remote? All the voices mashed together, none of them matching my brothers or moms. Milan. I heard my mother’s voice think. It was to my left, so I turned to begin walking down the hallway. As I turned I smashed into another person. I was so focused on finding my apartment, I didn’t hear someone walking up the stairs. We both yelped in surprise. 

“Oh my god,” I said and relaxed as I saw it was just a teen boy. I am not sure what or who I expected it to be, but a teenage boy seemed like a relief. He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. I noticed a deep cut on his eyebrow. He was wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, which seemed odd because it was the end of August and still very warm.

“I- I am so sorry.” He stammered. He seemed to be really nervous and was shifting uncomfortably. 

“It’s alright,” I affirmed. We stood there for a minute, both thinking so something to say, “Do you live on this floor?” 

“Uh, yes, I live in E12, the one on the end over there.” He said pointing down the hallway that I was heading towards. “Did you just move here?” 

“Yeah, we just got here about thirty minutes ago,” I replied. 

“Where did you come from?” He asked, he seemed to relax a bit. 

“We drove from California,” I replied.

“Wow.” He said in astonishment. 

“So, do you go to Midtown High?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I do.” He paused for a moment, “Maybe we-” He began but was cut off by my brother who came running down the hallway to shoot a rubber band at me, my mom walking behind him. 

“Elliot!” I yelled as the rubber band hit me in my eye. He laughed and began to run down the stairs. My mom walked to my side. 

“Hey!” She yelled down the stairs to Elliot. “Don’t run!” 

“Sorry, about that,” I said to the boy, adjusting my grip on the box. “What were you saying?” 

“Nothing.” He smiled. “I will see you around.” He did an awkward kind of half-wave and walked down the hall. 

“He was cute.” My mom said, a little loudly. 

“Mom!” I hissed. 

“What?” She said innocently looking at me. She looped my arm and began walking me to our apartment. “I’m glad you met somebody, I was so worried about you. Starting school two weeks late and on the other side of the country, at least you have someone you know now.” She patted my hand. 

“I barely know him, mom. We talked for thirty seconds.” I persuaded. I didn’t even know his name. 

My mom opened the door to apartment E16, “Home Sweet Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters Coming Every Day


	3. It's A Small World

I walked groggily into the kitchen, sleeping on the floor in a pile of blankets had left my back sore. Elliot was watching television and eating coco puffs. Someone was singing “It’s a Small World” in their head, it must have been an ear worm. The voice was quiet but it was all I could focus on. Elliot was already dressed for school. 

“Good morning.” I said, walking behind him ruffling his hair. “You’re so lucky we brought the TV in the car, otherwise you’d have to read a book.”

“Watching Spider is much cooler than reading about him.” He said and slurped on his milk. I went to the pantry, which consisted of rice, beans, and various brands of cereal. "It’s a small world afterall", the line came through stronger than before, it seemed to be getting louder. It wasn’t Eliot though, or my mom. I grabbed cheerios off the top shelf. 

“They made a show about Spiderman?” I asked, confused about how he was watching Spiderman. 

“No, he’s on the news.” Elliot replied. I sat down beside him to watch the news. It was a special about all the good things Spiderman has done, saving kittens from trees type stuff. A video popped of Spiderman doing a flip on top of a building. 

“Hey, that is in Queens.” I say pointing to the building, I remember seeing it last night when we stopped for a bathroom break.

“Wow, great observation Sherlock.” Elliot said putting his cereal down. 

“What is he doing in Queens?” I ask. Distracted by the singing voice in my head. It was bad enough to have your own earworm, it's even worse to hear someone else’s.

“Are you serious?” He asked scowling. “He lives here, he’s ‘friendly neighborhood spider-man’ and this is his neighborhood.” 

“I didn’t know that.” I defended drinking the milk from my bowl. By this point, the singing was so loud I felt the urge to cover my ears, although that wouldn’t do anything.

Then, a thought popped in my head, somehow louder than the singing. An awfully wonderful thought. Spider man knows Tony Stark, Tony stark is a genius, Tony Stark can help me. If anyone would be able to help me, if anyone could take away my mutation, or power, or whatever you want to call it, Tony Stark could. My head began to spin, my heart fluttering. I felt like I was on a merry-go round. All I have to do is find Spider-Man. I can do that. I repeated. My thoughts began to mix with the song, Spiderman. Small world. Tony. Afterall. It’s a small- Help. Spider, Afterall. 

“Milan!” My mom yelled. I opened my eyes, I hadn’t realized I had closed them. “Your bus is going to be here in 20 minutes, and you’re asleep on the couch. I can’t believe you. It’s your first day, I paid good money for you to get into this school.” She ranted. 

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’m getting ready, right now.” I said, picking up my cereal bowl. 

“It’s fine, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I am just stressed. The movers are supposed to come today, and we don’t have any food-” She began. 

“It’s alright, I understand. I’m going to go get ready now.” I smiled and put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher before going to my bedroom and closing the door. I changed as quickly as possible, the singing had stopped and I was able to organize my thoughts. I looked in the mirror and shuddered. I looked so tired. I had bags under my green eyes. I rubbed them with my fingers. I hadn’t brushed my hair yet, and it looked like a brown wavy rats nest. I rummaged through the draws for concealer and applied it under my eyes. Then, I ran my brother's brush through my hair because I couldn’t find my own. I grabbed my backpack and left my room. 

“Ah, honey I forgot to make you lunch.” My mom said as I came out of my room. 

“That’s okay, I will get lunch at school, seriously Mom, don’t worry.” I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked at my watch, five minutes till my bus arrived. “Bye twerp!” I yelled to Elliot. I saw his hand pop up over the couch and wave. 

I opened the door and walked into the hallway. The door shut behind me loudly, I stood there for a minute. Spider-man. I thought. I began to walk down the hallway. How am I supposed to meet Spider-man? 

Before I could have another thought, I ran into a swinging door. I stammered back, dazed. 

“You again.” I said, seeing the teenage boy from last night holding the door open. He was looking at me shocked. “I’m starting to think you’re trying to give me a concussion.”

“I-” He stuttered. 

“Why does that door swing outwards anyways?” I asked. 

“I’ve been meaning to fix it for a while.” He assured, walking out into the hallway. “I am so sorry. Really.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” I maintained. 

“Are you on your way to school?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, well I was before your door stopped me.” I explained. He laughed. 

“I’m on my way too, do you need a ride? I don’t drive, but my aunt does.” He said. 

“Oh, no thank you, my mom would kill me if I got in a car with a stranger. Not that you would do anything, but- I mean I don’t even know your name, or your aunt.” I explained. 

“I totally get it. I am Peter, by the way.” He smiled and stuck his hand out. 

“I’m Milan, but most people call me Milly.” I took his hand. I heard the bus approaching. The engine roaring and the brakes squeaking. “Oh- I need to go- the bus. Bye!” I said and started running towards the stairs. 

“Wait!” He yelled. I stopped and turned around. “I sit at the back of the lunchroom during, well during lunch, if you need a place so sit.”

“Yeah, okay, I might take you up on that.” I grinned and began to run down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short, the next chapter will be much longer!


	4. Forced to Join Decathlon

It seemed to take forever for lunch to begin. My classes were filled with strange information and catch up work, it seemed as though I would be swamped with homework for a while. I didn’t have any classes with Peter, which forced me to talk to strangers. Luckily, the principal called me to his office before lunch to give me some pamphlets, so I missed a partner assignment in english. 

“This one here,” He said, handing me a pamphlet for Academic Decathlon, “seems right up your alley.”

“Yeah, I will take a look at it.” I lied. 

“I would highly recommend joining one, not just looking at them.” He complied. “Your grades are excellent, but just by joining one club you could make your college transcript pristine. I will even write a note for you, I’ll make sure you get into any club you choose.” 

“Alright.” I said smiling, I wasn’t quite sure what to say. I could see his visions of trophies and blue ribbons, I wasn’t a person to him, just an asset to make his leadership look better. He looked at his watch. 

“Well, you are going to be a little late for lunch, let me know what club you choose.” He straightened his jacket. “You are free to go.”

I don’t remember a time where I left a place as quickly as I left his office. My brain was completely drained, I felt as though I could fall asleep. When I walked into the cafeteria, it was like a system overload, not only were hundreds of people actually talking, hundreds of people were thinking. Images flashed in my brain, snippets of arguments, and boisterous laughter all around. I got into line for food and got a coke, hoping it would wake me up.

I scanned the cafeteria for Peter, he did say I could sit with him. I found him sitting with a larger boy wearing a fedora, and a pretty girl with crazy, curly hair that draped into her face. The table sat in the back corner, which was perfect because it was far from everyone else. I grabbed my tray and started walking to his table. 

“Hi,” I greeted, “Can I sit here?” 

“With us?” The larger guy said. His eyes widened. 

“I don’t think you want to sit with them, they are losers.” The girl said. 

“You’re sitting here with us too, MJ.” He corrected. 

“Guys, this is my new neighbor I was talking about.” Peter shared, “She just moved here yesterday, you can sit here, Milan, if you want.” 

“Wow, she is really pr-.” The girl mused as I sat down beside her. 

“Milan,” Peter cut her off, his face red, “That’s MJ and this guy, right here, is Ned.” 

“Are you joining the Decathlon?” Ned asked motioning to pamphlet in my hand. 

“Oh, I don’t know-” I began. 

“You should, it's a lot of fun.” Ned interrupted. “All of us are on the team.”

“Really?” I asked, looking over at Peter and MJ. 

“Yeah,” MJ replied, “Although I expect Peter won’t be for much longer.”

“I’m not quitting the Decathlon, MJ.” Peter corrected. 

“For now,” She said and turned to look at me, “where are you from?” 

“Los Angeles.” I answered. 

“I hate LA.” She said back. 

“Oh-” I began. 

“Hey, Penis Parker!” Someone yelled. A boy had walked up to the end of our table. He looked at me, “Hello.” He said to me. 

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know if you heard, but nationals got moved to Washington, D.C. I was just wondering if you were going to be able to make it. It’s pretty far from your sugar daddy, he might not like that.” Flash leered. 

“Mr.Stark is my boss.” Peter retorted, his jaw clenched. 

“Whatever I don’t need to know ur kinks.” He looked at me and winked, I felt the urge to throw up. “Just thought you should know, your internship seems to be getting in the way a lot.”

“You seem pretty jealous, Flash.” MJ mocked. 

“Of Parker, yeah right? Anyways, I gotta go losers.” He looked at Ned. “You’ve got something on your shirt big guy.” 

I saw an image, from Flash’s point of view, of him picking up my coke and throwing it at Ned. Before I knew what happened, I grabbed Flash’s wrist, while it was reaching for my drink. I noticed Peter had grabbed his forearm. I let go of his wrist quickly hoping no one noticed. 

“Get out of here Flash.” Peter bossed and shoved Flash’s arm away. 

Flash wiped off his arm in disgust and began to walk away, but he turned back towards me, “I would find some better friends.”

I squinted and looked him up and down, “I’m good.” 

“What a dick.” MJ said unphased. 

“Peter,” I said, “You have met Tony Stark?”

“Yeah, I am doing an internship for him” He said casually and opened a bag of chips. I leaned across the table, interested. Getting to Tony Stark might be easier than I originally planned. As I did, I heard Peter think of something to do with Spider-man, but I didn’t hear the whole thought. 

“Have you met Spider-man?” I asked. There was a pause. 

“Aw man, I lost my phone.” Ned interrupted, shifting uncomfortably. 

“How does one get this internship?” I asked, ignoring Ned. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Ned got up and bent down to look for his phone. 

“Will we see you at Decathlon later?” MJ questioned. 

“You really should join.” Ned said, from under the table. 

“Yeah, come on Milan.” Peter persuaded, picking up his backpack and starting to leave. 

“Okay, fine.” I put my arm out to stop Peter from walking away. “Peter, I want to hear how you got this internship sometime, okay?” I persisted, not fully aware I had agreed to joining the club. 

“If you show up to Decathlon tonight, I will tell you all about it.” He smiled. I sensed some regret coming from him though. I could tell a part of him was hoping I wouldn’t show up so he wouldn't have to tell me. 

“Deal.” I said.  
\---  
I walked into the gym where the Decathlon meeting was being held. When I entered, everyone turned to look at me. 

“You must be the newest member.” A teacher said, “I am Mr.Harrington.” 

A bell rang and a boy said, “False.” 

“Very funny, Martin, very funny. Anyways, today, why don’t you just sit and watch, to get a feel of the sport.” Mr. Harrington said. He motioned to the seats that sat around the stage.

I took a seat beside MJ and Ned, facing the stage where Martin and Flash sat. 

“Where is Peter?” I asked, as if on cue the door opened and Peter walked in. 

“He just walked in.” Ned pointed out. 

“Yes, she has functioning eyes, Ned.” MJ said. 

Peter walked over to us and sat down with a huff. 

“Now that everyone is here, I want to announce some very exciting news.” Mr.Harrington voiced. “The nationals have been moved to Washington, D.C.” 

I heard a loud “no” from Peter, I turned to see if he had actually said it or not. He seemed panicked. Flash, who was still on stage, smirked and put his feet up on the table in front of him. Everyone else seemed excited though. 

“We are going to stay in one of the best hotels, completely paid for might I add, in Washington.” Mr.Harrington went on, and everyone whooped. 

“Mr.Harrington, can I talk to you?” Peter asked, but didn’t let him answer, he got up and pulled Mr.Harrington to the side. 

“I’m glad you came.” MJ shared. “It seems as though our best player is about to quit. Let’s just hope you're smart.” 

Suddenly Peter walked towards us, “Sorry guys, I can’t go to nationals. I need to be here if Mr.Stark needs me.” He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door. 

"Hey, what about our deal-” I began but he left before I could finnish. 

“I don’t think I like this internship.” Ned moped and crossed his arms angrily.

A bell rang on stage, “Internships are stupid.” Martin said.


	5. Left Standing... Twice

I walked into my apartment to find my brother doing his homework already at the kitchen table. He looked up at me.   
“Furniture is already here.” He said pointing with his pencil to my bathroom.   
“How was your first day of eighth grade?” I asked throwing my bag into the seat next to him.   
“It was awful.” He answered. “I didn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch.”   
“Elliot,” I consoled, sitting next to him, “I’m so sorry. Every day is uphill from here though. It’s just because no one knows you yet.”   
“What if they don’t like me?” He asked.   
“They will like you, Elliot, you just started late, you will see, tomorrow will be better.” I ruffled his hair. “And if they still don’t like you, your big sister will beat them up.”  
“Ha! My big sister, who is the same height as me? They will tremble with fear.” He leered.   
“That’s my cue to leave.” I asserted and picked up my bag.   
“Do you need help getting out of the seat?” He asked. “It’s kind of tall.”  
“I’m never helping you again,” I assured and began to walk away.  
“Let me know if you need help reaching anything!” He yelled as I entered my room. I stuck my middle finger out at him as I shut the door.   
Once I was inside, I saw my bed and mattress had arrived. In the corner of the room, my mom put my desk, facing the fire escape outside my window. I sat at it and immediately pulled out my computer from my backpack. I went to google and typed in, “Tony Stark Internship”. A few results popped up, but all of the opportunities were for college graduates.   
“Peter must be really smart,” I said to myself.   
I scrolled the page looking for an email, but couldn’t find any contacts. I sat there for a minute, the clock read 4:30, surely Peter would be home by now.   
“I’ll be right back twerp, I’m going to go check the mail.” I shared with Elliot as I got the keys for the mailbox. It was only partly a lie, I was going to get mail, I just had to make a quick pitstop.   
I knocked on E12, the apartment Peter said he lived in. I don’t know why I felt so anxious, maybe because I couldn’t hear any thoughts from inside the apartment. After a minute there was no answer, I turned to get the mail. The voices began to fog my brain as they always did when I got stressed or felt any strong emotion. I put the key in the mailbox and turned it. An old lady approached the mailboxes. Suddenly, the tune “It’s A Small World” came back. The old lady stopped beside me, and the song was exceptionally loud. I turned to her, she seemed so sweet, and looked over at me and smiled. If only she knew that at that moment I wanted to yell at her and hit her. The song blared, and I felt dizzy. I reached in the mailbox and pulled out the mail quickly.   
I knew that there was only one option left to finding Spider-Man, and thus getting in touch with Tony Stark. I would have to hunt him down. I pressed my thumb in between my eyebrows, trying to think over the sound of the old lady’s earworm. I closed the mailbox and started walking back to my apartment.   
“I’m back,” I called.   
“Woah, are you okay? You look pale.” Elliot contemplated.   
“Thanks,” I said, rolling my eyes. Once I was in my room, I shut and locked the door. I dumped out a box of clothes, looking for something black. I found black leggings, a black shirt, and a zip-up hoodie. I put the outfit under my pillow and the rest of the clothes back in the box. I then looked in the mirror for a minute.   
“I need a mask.” I decided and began to search through the boxes. I pulled out several things I thought could work. Panty hose, a black sock, and a glove. I held the glove up to my face, stretching it to see if I could find a way for it to cover my face. Then I took the sock, held it up to my eyes, seeing if I could stretch it lengthwise around my head. I took a whiff of the sock and almost threw up. Lastly, I took the pantyhose and stretched it over my face.   
“This is not going to work,” I said after looking at my mashed face in the pantyhose. I ripped them off my head in frustration. “Think,” I told myself rubbing my temples.   
Then, it hit me. I pulled out of my dresser a sleeping mask. It was white and black, with a spiral pattern on it, like the spiral pattern that is used to hypnotize people. I grabbed scissors and cut two eye holes in it. I slipped it over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. It covered the right amount of my face, so I could remain unidentified but also allowed me to breathe and see.   
“Milan! I’m home!” My mom yelled from outside my door. I ripped the mask off and slid it under my pillow.   
“Coming!” I yelled back as I made sure everything was hidden for now.   
\---  
I opened the window that went out onto the fire escape. I heard the shower start from the bathroom in the room over, signifying it was time for me to go. I had told my mom I needed to be alone for a bit to do catch up work, and my brother was taking his shower, which meant he wouldn’t bother me for a good while.   
I had an inkling of a plan, go out, and look for trouble. If there was trouble, Spider-Man was going to be there. I stepped out onto escape and started to walk down the stairs. I didn’t have my mask on because if anyone saw me right now, they would know I was up to something no good. Once I stepped off of the stairs I pulled my hoodie up and started walking. It was New York, eventually someone you try to mug me, at least that is what I had heard.   
I walked for about thirty minutes before I turned down an alley, really pushing my luck. I heard dozens of voices down it, but I couldn’t tell if they came from the buildings surrounding it or not. As I walked down, the alley turned, and I was disappointed to find it just emptied out onto the main street. I huffed and leaned against the brick building to my left. While my body wasn’t tired, my brain was, knowing I would have a thirty-minute walk back to my apartment, with no real achievements.  
Just as I had decided to give up, a white van pulled up to the bank across the street. I froze. The van sat there for a minute before the door slid open and four men walked out of it, holding large glowing machines and toy masks. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Thor, or the guy wearing a thor mask, ripped the door open and the men entered.   
“This should be good,” I said to myself and stepped back into the shadows. I slipped my mask on, prepared for when Spider-Man would show up. As if on cue, spiderman swooped down from a building next to it and walked inside. He stood there awkwardly for a minute, before saying something that made all the robber's heads turn.   
I slipped my back down the wall and focused on the thoughts I could hear from them, but they were very far away, and thus quiet. Spider-man shot a gun with his webs and flung it into the robber's faces. He deflected an elbow to his face and threw the fake thor into the wall. Suddenly, the man picked up the strange machine they had carried in and pointed it at Spider-Man, he was suspended in Mid-air. People were being flung around left and right.  
“Kill.” I heard the thought loud and clear. My body lurched and visions of the machine shooting a purple laser at spider-man raced through my head. I looked up across the street and saw a man crawling towards the strange laser gun, but Spider-man was facing away, fighting the man wearing a hulk mask. The guy that had been crawling towards the laser stood up. Before I had known what happened, I ran out into the street, and thrust my hand towards the building, “Stop!”   
The man with the gun stopped in his tracks, just standing there. A white force field, or magnetic field, seemed to surround him, and he couldn’t move. Spider-Man, who had a guy in a headlock turned to look at me. He dropped the guy in the headlock and looked at the man then back at me. I could hear him, or just someone thinking, “What the fu-”   
A horn blared, I turned to see an eighteen-wheeler quickly approaching. He seemed to have no interest in slowing down. I jumped out of the way, back onto the sidewalk. As quickly as I had stopped the guy with the gun, he was back in motion. A purple laser ripped through the bank and over the building on top of me. I dropped to the ground as the laser ripped inches from where my head just was. Part of the building crumbled and I felt bricks land on my back, debris surrounding me.   
“Hey,” I heard someone say and a hand reached under my elbow trying to pull me up, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
I looked up to see Spider-Man, "Yeah, I’m okay.” I choked. I began to stand up and Spider-man ran inside the building beside me. There was a fire on the inside and I could feel the heat licking my skin. I stood up and walked back, waiting. Spider-Man came out of the building holding a man and a cat. He looked over at the bank, so did I, to see the robbers had left.   
“God damn-” He began and handed the man his cat. He started to walk towards me.   
“Spider-man.” I grabbed his arm, his muscles flexed underneath my grip. “I need to talk to you.”   
“Listen, now is really not the time.” He grabbed my hand and took it off his arm. “I saw what you did though, and I will be telling Iron Man about you.”  
“Wait, that’s not what I want-” I began.   
“I’m really sorry, but now, now is not a great time.” He persisted as he began to back away. He shot a web up at a near building.   
“Please, it will only-” I started again.   
“Bye-bye.” He said and swooped away.   
I stood there, astonished. Success had slipped between my fingers.   
“I saw what you did there, kid.” The man said behind me. “What’s your name?”   
I turned to him, “I don’t know, why don’t you make up something for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...I learned how to make indents now, turns out I was just an idiot. Anyways, if you have made it this far, I would really appreciate a comment or a Kudos, it would make my day! See you next chapter!


End file.
